


It's all fun and games

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Happy Sex, Laughter During Sex, Love Hotels, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: In which Mika gets her nails done, Suguru enjoys a relaxing salon moment, the couple dresses to impress, and they end their karaoke evening with friends to leave for a love hotel.It's all fun and games, and no one gets hurt.





	It's all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creakdata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakdata/gifts).

> Birthday fic for Matches!!! Happy birthday!! I am so glad I found a fellow sugumika enthusiast~ Sosososo happy to be inspired by you and be able to talk about ideas and headcanons ;v; Cheers dear, I hope you have the best day!! (also this is why I was asking for tropes and reaffirming your birthday/time zone~~ I actually just ended up with the nail art idea though.)
> 
> In this fic, I made the team stay together as one (mostly) moving to an uni together. I wanted them aged up, plus I think Mika's nailart might not be allowed in high school ww

Apart from classes, teachers, and surroundings, Suguru doesn’t believe much has changed between transitioning from his final year in highschool to his first year in university. This was largely impacted with about 70% of his friends being here as well. Despite being in different faculties, they meet up during volleyball practice. Not one of them has dropped it, and even old team members from Nohebi, at different universities, were met from time to time during practice matches. 

The other thing that wasn’t different, much to Suguru’s delight. Mika’s decision that he was cool after all, and that she wanted to learn about volleyball, led to them going on dates. The reconciliation after his loss in his last high school preliminaries was a second chance. Suguru has done, and would do everything to keep Mika happy. She even went with him to watch volleyball matches in Tokyo, both the Spring high and the professional World men’s cup. 

They divided their time equally; Mika has started to like volleyball, and would accompany Suguru to view matches, or to watch him play in university. She was supportive, and became an expert. To give as much as he receives, Suguru would take Mika to any place she liked, no matter the time it took to get there or spend there, nor if he wasn’t completely into Mika’s favourite things. Some of the things he started to enjoy as well came with high rewards. Suguru has taken a liking to the salon trips especially. Like Mika liking volleyball and even buying a men’s national team shirt, Suguru was now into a nightly 5-step routine before bed, and took great care of his looks. He wants to look his best for Mika, after all. 

They bought his and her perfumes, matching the notes. Suguru didn’t mind dressing up, and always adored how cute Mika looks. He even went to her new nail appointments, which Mika started after high school. All in all, their quality time together is enjoyable and makes Suguru a better person in the end. Mika even invites her girlfriends to meet some of Suguru’s friends. They had played match-up here and there.

This all accumulated to Suguru sitting still on a nice lay-back seat, his face and feet getting a massage. The environment fills with gentle music, sounds of nature filling the space. He allows cold cucumber slices on his eyes. Near to him, in a different sitting position, Mika gets her manicure and pedicure. This Saturday night they’d meet up with their friends, couples and singles alike, to go to karaoke and have drinks. They, as a couple, had done their shopping and wanted to look their most coordinated on such outings.

The nail people were quickly done with Mika, and moved over to Suguru to get his cuticles cleaned up too. It wasn’t the nicest process in the world. But it was one necessary. Especially after Mika had her nails done. Suguru couldn't see them, but he hears the tell-tale sound of Mika’s phone-camera snapping shots, and her approving little squeals. 

Suguru has no idea what design Mika had chosen today, as she hasn't told him. He only knew it involves a dark green and a cold yellow, which reminded him of his old Nohebi jersey. Dark green and ‘marzipan’, Mika calls it, when she shopped for matching accessory items. 

Relaxing deep in his chair, Suguru doesn’t think much more of it.

Mika waits outside with their shopping as he pays. Suguru takes the rest of their bags too, eager to see Mika’s nails. She has gotten him excited for details like that. 

What Suguru doesn’t expect are wiggling fingers. Mika looks pleased, and she hisses at him. 

“Ssssuguru, it isss time for lunch,” she says, still wiggling into his direction as Suguru approaches to take a look. Mika holds her fingers still, proud as she can be. Her excitement is visible from her big, watchful eyes down to her small, ‘keeping-it-all-in’ smile. It’s only then that Suguru can take in the exceptional 3D nail art. One finger on each side has a small raised snake’s head, complete with yellow eyes, fangs, and stuck-out tongue. The rest of the nails are decorated in shiny yellow scales, with the same dark green base coat. The pinky has a tail, while the thumb has the words ‘hiss hiss’ in tiny yellow, western lettering. 

Suguru laughs, both stunned by the craftsmanship and Mika’s dedication to him. 

“Cute right! I wanted these in high school too but… they wouldn’t allow it. Plus we… well you already graduated from your club...so! I didn’t want to step on your feelings,” Mika says, unsure how to take Suguru’s silence. He smiles warmly at her, then puts his free arm around her shoulders. She deserves the kiss on her forehead a thousand times over. 

“You’re the best, the sweetest, and the prettiest. My heart is completely healed,” Suguru says, as they make their way down the street. 

~

~

Mika’s wiggling fingers re-appear with every new member of their group coming in. Hiroo and Numai were just as surprised at the nail art as Suguru. Unlike Suguru, they hadn't known of such things being possible. Sakishima and his girlfriend knew more about it, and Sakishima’s girlfriend wiggled her own nails towards Mika as a form of greeting. Suguru didn’t think Keiko’s nail art was ugly. But all the stones and the additions punched in at the end of the nails… He was glad that Mika didn’t care for them.

After all, he likes it when Mika scratches his back. Either in their domestic downtime in either of their apartments, or during more sensual and intimate moments under the covers. 

Keeping his mind of such things, Suguru greets his friends in various handshakes and fist bumps. He dodges the threeway ruffle attack on his hair, and is glad when Mika steps in as an invisible, uncrossable line between the rowdy boys and her boyfriend. With Suguru's perfect hair safe, they all go up to the karaoke bar once Mika’s final girlfriend shows up. They rent a private room, excited to order food. 

Making Numai and Hiroo sing first is a given, as they're the best and least shy to start. Suguru isn't much of a singer, and has to always let other people go before him. Mika’s notes are the worst in the group, but she's so passionate about singing the lyrics that they all clap for anyway. Given that karaoke is not about good singing but about having fun, the couple of non-singers still agree to such activities. Plus, Numai’s ballads are really romantic to listen to.

After everyone has had several turns singing, after rounds of beer and other drinks have been brought and cleared away, and while Numai is singing a soulful song again, Suguru leans back in a complete state of happiness. He wants to put his arm around Mika, but doesn’t know if the girls wanted to sing Spice Girls next.

“Ssssuguru,” Mika calls behind him, her voice a whisper close to his ear. Slightly aroused, Suguru turns his head, only to have a finger meet his cheek.

“Wh-ouh?” Having Mika’s finger push against his cheek, he turns a little more to her. His arm naturally floats around her shoulders. Mika’s face looks flushed, her eyelids drooping. Maybe she can take one more drink before Suguru has to carry her. Not because she’s wasted, but because she gets spoiled rotten by him. Her little snake-head finger scratches down his jaw, over the side of his throat, to the collar of his shirt. Suguru leans in upon the silent command. 

Her lips, despite the consumption of food and drink, smell like her strawberry balm.

“Suguuruuu,” she says, this time without the hiss but with the addition of adding vowels to his name. She asks in her sweetest voice, “Did you bring condoms tonight?”

Suguru makes a mental check of his inventory, and finds himself lacking. Shielding their conversation from the rest, he cups a hand over Mika’s ear. He licks it, bites her pierced lobe. Mika reacts by stroking the inside of his thigh, wanting him closer. 

“I didn’t, dear. I can always buy them. Do you want to go to your place or…” Suguru asks, his eyes looking up to the door. The rest of the group, at the first sign of trouble, have taken to sit away from them and singing loud songs together. No one pays them any mind. Suguru’s hand drops from Mika’s shoulders, further down behind her. The fingers of his other hand hook below the soft side of Mika’s knee. A weak spot he would love to explore a lot later on.

“Mhnnn, I don’t think I can wait… we should go to a Love hotel,” Mika whispers back, her mouth dangerously close to his neck. Suguru knows himself too well, knows that he cannot withstand Mika’s request if he too wants it so badly. She lures him down her wicked ways, paths they had created together. He kisses her forehead, removing his hand away from playing any erotic games under the table. It’s his way of saying yes, and asking her to patient.

~

~

They didn’t particularly need to use these kind of hotels. But being in the entertainment district, and not wanting to risk their lust taking over on the way to one of their places, Suguru and Mika make their way to one of the many love hotels in the entertainment district. Paying for the usage of an hour, Suguru and Mika make their way up. They lived alone in their small campus apartments, dorms close within reach of either other, to the university, and close to the city. But there was more room in these type of hotels, reared to one certain activity. The themes and toys attracted them both, and they would pay for them whenever they both felt like trying something new, or wanted to be particularly wild. 

As soon as the door opens, they see the bed in the middle of the room. It's heart-shaped; the frame, the backrest at the head, turned upside down. It’s cushions, bedding, and the canopy above it all was equally heart-shaped. The room wasn’t hard on the eyes, the colours matching in reds and pinks. Blush pink and sparkly curtains ran floor to ceiling on either side. Any type of neon lights or loud noises were not just kept out by the windows, but by these curtains too. Suguru looks at them, remembering his first kiss with Mika had been hidden behind a curtain, in his parental home.

Mika walks in front of him, holding his hand. With the other, she does a now signature wiggle, enticing Suguru to follow without her pulling his hand. He does so, gladly. He knows his smile must be stupidly in love, but he doesn’t care. Mika is his, and he is Mika's. When they are close to the bed, Suguru makes sure Mika doesn’t get surprised and closes the distance, snaking an arm around her waist.

They start kissing in front of the bed. Soft and tentative, no sort of impatient hunger or consuming lust taking over, not just yet. Suguru removes a couple of condoms from his pocket, after he grabbed them near the entrance of the room. He tosses them unto the bed, ready to give his entire attention to Mika alone. Undressing piece by piece, Suguru and Mika make a synchronized dance out of it, kissing new and uncovered parts of each other’s body. When Mika’s fingers slide down the rim of his boxershorts, she hisses in delight. She even wiggles her little butt when she slides the garment down.

Too happy to think, Suguru gives himself up to her ministrations. One hand on his hips, the other around his cock, Mika makes slow and sensual moves with her tongue and mouth, making Suguru’s knees weak and his shoulders lax. Eager to give more in return, the tip of Suguru’s fingers push gently at the front of Mika’s shoulders. She falls back, making it seem elegant. Sliding his knees over the bottom of the heart-shaped bed, Suguru crawls over her, kissing the side of her neck, her shoulder, down to the soft side of her elbow. She opens up her legs for him, only a bit as he still has to remove her undergarments too.

Kissing Mika in her most intimate place is Suguru’s favourite past time. He loves to spend time here, kissing Mika’s clitoris before sucking it between his lips. To lick every part of her, inside and out. Sometimes his head doesn't come up for a period of time, depending on how much they allotted to their love making. When they have all the time in the world, Suguru is eager to stay down here for as long as it takes for Mika to come. He can make that happen very quick, or incredibly slowly. And always loves to giving her multiple orgasms.

Sadly tonight he cannot take his time, and simply kisses her wet entrance into complete relaxation. He wants to use his fingers, if Mika’s painted own wouldn’t snake down towards it. 

“Hello Sssssuguru,” they wiggle at them, her fingers tapping over her own wetness. Sugru has to mute a laugh rising in his throat. He watches, close up, how Mika’s fingers disappear, one after the other. His penis remains rock hard watcher her. Mika writhes, and Suguru wipes his mouth at the bedding before climbing over her. Mika's face is a warm-ish red, more so then when she’s tipsy. He loves her apple cheeks, and bites them gently. 

Mika’s hands move over his back, pulling him close. She whispers into Suguru’s ear, as he puts on a condom.

“Very slow tonight, okay?” 

Suguru leans up a little, on his forearms and knees. He nods, it being a given in regarding the mood. Mika raises one of her hands away from his back, and puts it between their faces. Again her fingers wiggle. “Ssssslowly, Ssssuguru.”

Unable to hold back this time, Suguru collapses in laughter, hovering just centimeters above an equally laughing Mika. Naked and in love, giggling as they go, Suguru buries himself in Mika. Their laughs turn to moans, and their word-less moans turn to higher-pitched versions of each other’s names.

~

~

The night is cool to the touch, but not troubling so. Suguru thinks that alcohol helps in feeling warmer, and their recent sexual activity and risen heart rates certainly adds to it. His entire back is warm, as he piggy-back carries Mika towards her dormitories. Her head lies on the back of his, and whenever she points out things to him, it’s wiggling fingers and hissing ‘sss’s. Mika is so cute that his heart nearly can’t take it. He listens to her every word, making sure to take careful strides. Her feet swing in front here and there, her high-heeled sandals coming into his view. Even Mika's pedicured toe nails wiggle in delight.

At her dorm door, Suguru doesn’t put her down. 

“Hold on tight babe,” he tells Mika, whose legs cross over his stomach. One-handed he finds his keyring, attached to which are two door keys. He chooses the one that would open Mika’s door. 

“The chamber of ssssecretsssss,” she says close to his ear, and he chuckles. He takes off his shoes, careful to keep his balance. Mika holds her up, incredibly flexible at her joints. One of her favourite cool-down moves was to stand one-legged, heave the other up and relax her hip. Mika even does it before sex sometimes, which makes Suguru laugh and be aroused at the same time. He helps getting rid of the shoes once Mika zipped them open at the back, and they land haphazardly in front of his feet. They laugh more and more as they go in, lights turning on wherever Mika’s knee manages to flick the switch. 

By the time they make it to her bed, Mika bites the top of his ear. Mewling moans manage to rile him up, from where they enter one ear, down his spine and to his feet. His cock reacts instantly to the call. Getting Mika down to her feet, her hands slide off his shoulders, under his armpits, and over his chest. Standing still, smiling widely, Suguru allows warm breath to flow over his neck, the needy fingers opening up his shirt once again. Their colour coordinated outfits land on the floor, and Mika’s hands easily go down Suguru’s front, both wrapping around his cock. 

Mika kisses his spine, words of affection and admiration tingling over Suguru’s skin. He wants to turn around, but knows its futile. As much as he likes to pleasure Mika, Mika likes to have him lose it by her hands. His fingers travel over them now, and the smaller hands speed up a little. He scratches at her arm, moaning under his breath. 

“Mika, please… let’s lie down, mhn? We can do this stuff at the same time,” Suguru offers, immediately closing his eyes and a low ‘oooh’ sound erupts from his mouth. Mika is an expert at making his legs feel like goo. She answers by biting his shoulder, a feat only possible as she stands on her toes, and Suguru’s knees too weak as they give out. They fall forward on her bed, Mika on top. 

Grinning as if he planned this, Suguru turns around, on his back. Mika straddles his sides, surprised when his cock slides expertly in one line over her vagina. He’s hard, she’s wet, and while Mika had different plans, Suguru places his hands on her hips. 

“Condoms are under your pillow still?” Suguru breathes out, being teased as Mika moves her entrance over the lower side of his penis. She smiles and nods, wiggles her fingers at him before leaning towards it to get them. Mika puts the condoms close, two small packs. She also takes one of her smaller cushions, to put under Suguru’s head. The movement allows Suguru to lean up on his core strength and elbows, and giving both of Mika’s nipples a small flick of his tongue. She gasps, her arms surrounding his head. They fall forward again, with Suguru gone straight to heaven. Mika’s soft breasts smoosh his face. His hands move over her butt, trying to keep her from moving on him too much. 

Mika’s laugh is small, pure, and directed into his hair. She rips the condom package open, reaches between their bodies to put it on Suguru. Her hand stays on once it’s completely over Suguru’s dick.They both look down. Mika’s fingers tap on him, one after the other, making the little snake on her nails move. They laugh again, Suguru inviting Mika into his embrace, with Mika gladly sliding into it, and onto him.

Her warmth takes him apart every single time. Closing his eyes, Suguru can’t ever get enough of it. In the Love hotel they had taken their time, with Mika on her back most. But this was more of a heaven to him; Suguru watches as Mika’s eyes close, her mouths open, her face so close then Suguru has to restrain himself to kiss it. Not just yet, not when she looks so beautifully and gone. He loves to lie under her, to be controlled and taken in by her absolute magnificence. Her breasts against his chest, he feels her nipples move over him. Her hands are over his chest, and she uses it to support her movements. She moves like an angel of the night, knowing when to squeeze him, when to move up. Apart from her butt going up and down, there’s not much else they do, deep in their embrace. 

Suguru cups her head and kisses her lips, first the top, then the bottom. Their tongues slide over each other, and Mika slows her descent and ascend on his cock as they deepen it for a moment. Suguru feels his body twitch at every sensation he receives, at Mika's nails scratching down his shoulders and biceps. Gentle little scratches, not yet meant to mark him as hers. 

“I love you,” Suguru says, his eyes shut close as emotion and lust double down on him with Mika’s warm weight on top. Mika hums a smile, kisses his forehead. 

“I love you too, Sssssuguru,” she says, and like that, they laugh again. Suguru’s arms clamp down as he rolls them over, and back. Their laughs stay silent between their shoulders, to keep the noise down. Mika's moans in the love hotel were long and deep, and Suguru's groaned out curses and exclamations at any noise level he had felt appropriate. But here, or in his dorm room, they have to remain a little more respectful to the sleeping patterns of their fellow students. They had never once received a noise complaint.

Mika sits ups, her hands on his chest, nails digging in. Suguru loves the sight of it, making sure his hips add to the action, making Mika bounce up, her breasts following the movement in a faster up and down pattern. He holds on to her hips again, making sure she’s steady there and wouldn't fall off. Mika’s nails scratch over his skin with more purpose now, renewing the old marks, and making new ones. Suguru adds force and pace to his hips, grounding his legs at the end of the bed. Watching Mika lean back against the front of his thighs, her head tilted to the side and back, her eyes closed and brows knitting, he loves every second of it. Her breasts make these gorgeous up and down movements too, soft in form and milky in colour. He licks his lips, wanting to kiss her nipples again. The heat of Mika's pussy clenches around him, and soon his head falls back into the cushion, as their love-making takes him to new heights.

~

~

The next morning, Suguru finds himself being the small spoon. Mika latches on to his back. He feels her breathing out through her nose, heavier so as she too wakes up. Her arms are around him, one flat to the bed, the other looped over his rib-cage. One of her legs is snaked over his hip bone, and he feels her hips gentle on his lower back.

As soon as she’s fully awake, the wiggling fingers return. Suguru laughs into the pillow, as he hears Mika behind say.

“You are incredible, pleassseee make love to meee again, sssss.”

His entire body shakes, and he feels Mika’s giggle on his neck. He takes her hand, entwines their fingers. Suguru kisses Mika’s knuckles. 

“Of course, my princesssss. Alwayssss.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired after I saw an image on twitter (which I cannot find again). It was nail art of a frog or a lizard head? but like, subdued as if under water, on the nail. it was so cute and it sparked a sugumika idea, to which Matches added the wiggling fingers.
> 
> ((Also if anyone is waiting for last chapter of Hiss hiss, kiss kiss!? - I have to write like, something big before I end it. Last chapter is half done. thank you for your patience everyone ;v;))


End file.
